Crystalized
by MakorraFangirl123
Summary: SECRET TUNNELLLLLLL makorra.


Based off bryan's pic of bolin and mako in the crystal cave thingy/ and some fan art/ and head canons/ and feels/ and this pic too.

i want this in the book 3 finale ok?

The flame in the palm of his hand was the only thing keeping the room lit. He sat on his knees next to her and the ground shook, and the rocks rumbled.

"Get her out of here! We'll hold them off!", Bolin shouted as he and the Sato heiress readied themselves for the trio of benders. Lin and Tenzin would give the signal for when they were close.

"Bo, you know I can't-", Mako began to argue.

"Mako, you're the only one she would want to carry her out of here now go!", Asami yelled to him.

He looked down at her lifeless self in his lap, and realized he had to push his own feelings aside. He slid his hands under her knees and behind the crook of her back, and began to run.

He finally found a place that seemed like the walls weren't about to start crumbling down. He laid her gently on the soft patch of dirt he could find, and lit the flame in his hand.

Some time had gone by, and he kept his eyes locked on her face as he could feel the vibrations of the attacks coming from deeper in the cave. The fire danced in his hand as each one flowed through the walls. And then finally, she opened her eyes.

"Y-you're okay.", she said with a weak smile.

"Of course I'm okay. Thanks to you.", he said returning the smile.

She noticed how the light flickered off his face and the walls, with the feeling of the rumbles from the attacks.

"Where's Asami and Bo?", she asked quietly.

"They're helping Tenzin and Lin fight off Ming Hua and the others. You took quite a beating.", he said.

"Yeah…all for nothing.", she said as she turned away from him.

"What do you mean? We would've died if it weren't for you.", he retorted.

"Yeah, but I left you guys to finish the job. And you might die even after that.", she said.

He couldn't believe she was thinking like that.

"Some Avatar I am. I can't even finish a fight.", she sighed.

"Don't talk like that.", he said.

"Face it Mako. Avatar Aang would be-"

"NO! Korra don't you even think about that!", he exclaimed.

She looked straight at his serious eyes and her's grew more curious.

"Avatar Aang would've fought til he couldn't even stand just like you did! He would be more than proud of what you did!"

A grin began to form on the corner of her mouth.

"Thank you Mako."

She brought her hand that was on her stomach, over to his free one, and squeezed it. He was tempted to pull it back, but he once again reminded himself to push his feelings aside. His eyes softened at her touch and she returned her gaze to the walls.

"You called me Korra.", she stated.

"Huh?"

"You called me Korra for the first time in a while. Usually you say Avatar, but…it's nice to just hear my actual name come out of your mouth now.", she said.

He felt the warm blush rise into his cheeks.

"Well…you know. Life or death situation.", he explained.

She brushed his knuckles with the pad of her thumb as the rumbling continued beneath them. And then, it traveled above them. The ceiling began to shake and rocks began to fall. The flame in his hand was forgotten as he used it to blast back the rocks, but all it got him was the need to shield her with his own body. As a larger rock came close to her still self, he launched himself back towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her to the side. She was still laying on the ground, but now she was lying under him and his arms. They buried their faces into each other's necks as darkness quickly took over.

"Still feeling awkward now?", she whispered into his ear.

"I think that's the last feeling on my mind right now.", he said into her skin.

Neither moved as the rumbling continued, as the need to protect her grew inside of him, and the need of his protection took over her thoughts. And then, he felt wetness on his cheek. And they weren't his tears.

He pulled back from her neck to find small droplets leaving her shining eyes.

"What's wrong?", he asked.

"We're gonna die.", she said softly through sobs.

"No. No we're not." he assured her.

"How do you know?", she asked.

"Because I thought the same thing when Amon tried to take your bending. I thought he was gonna end the both of us right then and there. But I knew you and I deserved a future, and I fought for us both. And I'll do it all over again if I have to.", he whispered.

He leaned his forehead onto hers as her hand went to caress the back of his neck and brought him closer. Her eyes shut as the tears slowly fell down her cheeks, and he still held her close.

"I still want it.", she said.

"Want what?", he asked.

"I still wanna die next to you. I thought I would've the last time. And I would've been happy, knowing you were next to me. That you would watch me take my last breath. Whether you loved me or not.", she said as their faces got closer.

"What do you mean or not?", he asked curiously.

"I wasn't sure of your feelings at the time. And now…"

He stopped breathing for a second. The very thought of her thinking like that set him on edge.

"If we do die today, or whenever you do, I just want you to remember this.", he said looking her in the eyes.

"I love you. I loved you from the very second I saw you, and even after the last second I'll see you, I'll love you. You can break up with me a million times and I'll still love you. Don't think for one second about whether I loved you or not. I have, and I will _always_ love you, Avatar…Korra."

And without another second wasted, she pressed her lips into his soft and waiting ones. Their arms wrapped tighter around each other as the cave walls shook. And above them, the blue crystals came to life.


End file.
